


your love (is worth everything to me)

by SilverMoonSky



Series: Adrinette April 2020 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April 2020, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, These Two Deserve the World, they deserve all the happiness in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: After Hawk Moth's defeat, Ladybug and Chat Noir agree to meet at their statue without their masks. Adrien is apprehensive, but finds comfort when he realizes Ladybug is the girl that has helped him get through all the stuff he's been dealing with in the past couple of days.Written for Day 5: Statue for Adrinette April.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrinette April 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685854
Comments: 20
Kudos: 431





	your love (is worth everything to me)

The past couple of days had been anything but jovial, but with hope, this one meeting could turn things around for the better.

Adrien walked towards the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue feeling nothing short of apprehension. What was about to happen was something that he’d been wanting for  _ years _ \--for  _ years _ he’d been yearning to discover Ladybug’s identity and to get to know her behind the mask, to share his life with her and experience everything with her by his side. All he had wanted was to be part of her life  _ permanently _ , to simply be that love-struck teenager and gain the acceptance of her heart.

Looking back on those years now, Adrien knew how foolish he’d been. Life wasn’t that easy; love wasn’t that simple. Feelings rose and fell, had their highs and lows, and there was nothing he could do about it. No longer was he that same boy who had fallen in love all those years ago. Ladybug was not the same girl he’d come to love either. They’d both grown with new experiences, new memories, and though their puzzle pieces didn’t quite come together as Adrien had expected, he wouldn’t have it any other way. He’d come to cherish Ladybug’s friendship and the two of them were now in wonderful relationships.

One thing was for sure: despite all the changes of heart he’d had over the past couple of years, Adrien was eager to figure out who was behind Ladybug’s mask. But the doubts still reigned superior in his mind. He thought about all the events that had taken place in the past couple of days: defeating Hawk Moth and Mayura and realizing they were none other than Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur; registering the horror and shock once he saw he’d been living with supervillains for  _ years _ ; being bombarded by the press as both Adrien and Chat when all he wanted to do was curl up and sob. . . .

Throughout the past couple of days, Marinette had been an angel. After dealing with the press and figuring out things with Ladybug, he’d gone to the only place he could be--the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Marinette had taken him in her arms, and he’d sobbed against his girlfriend as she ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him. Even though he was a wreck, she made sure he got through the day, making him eat, taking his mind off things, and warding off friends when they’d gone too far. It was where he’d spent the past couple of days. He couldn’t stand to be anywhere near the mansion right now, not when the hurt was still fresh.

Adrien clenched his fist. He leaned against the statue and gazed up at the night sky in an attempt to calm himself down. Because it just wasn’t  _ fair. _ How hadn’t he noticed his father’s behavior? Why had he never questioned his mother’s disappearance? He saw his father nearly everyday, was raised by him, slept in the same house as him, and he’d never realized? What did that say about him?

_ The same thing all the tabloids are saying, _ the sinister voice in his mind told him.  _ You’re oblivious, you’re a fool, no wonder everyone seems to believe you worked with him. After all, why shouldn’t they? _

The thoughts were enough for him to forget why he was there in the first place. Adrien squeezed his eyes shut as silent tears started to run down his cheeks. No matter how much he wanted to put what happened in the past, he couldn’t.  _ He _ would never forget what happened,  _ Paris _ would never forget what happened, Ladybug or Marinette or any of the people he loved would never forget what happened. . . .

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Ladybug would freak out when she realized her superhero partner was Hawk Moth’s son. She’d hate him, their friendship would be absolutely ruined, and--

He felt Plagg fly out of his place in Adrien’s pocket and burrow himself against his chosen’s neck in an attempt to comfort him.

“It’s not your fault, kid,” the kwami murmured softly. Adrien’s hands went up to cup Plagg to keep him close. He shakily took several deep breaths, letting his kwami’s presence allow tranquility to flow through him. It effectively slowed the flow of the tears.

When he felt calm enough, Adrien opened his eyes, ready to continue with the night and get the reveal over with, when--

“Kitty?” A voice whispered in disbelief.

His head whipped up, and Adrien stared at the girl in front of him. It couldn’t be. No, this wasn’t possible, he couldn’t be this lucky, Ladybug couldn’t really be--

“My. . . . my lady?”

That was all he needed to say. Marinette ran up to Adrien and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closely against her. Adrien let out a strangled laugh, pure joy rushing through him as he buried his face against her hair. The tears he’d been withholding broke out once again, and relief flooded throughout his entire body. Because Ladybug was Marinette. Of course she was. Every little detail. . . . it made so much more sense. And he loved her even more for it.

“It’s you,” he croaked, “it’s been you all along.”

“Oh my prince,” Marinette said, her voice muffled, “I’m so,  _ so _ sorry.”

Adrien didn’t say anything. Flashbacks of the past couple of days ran through his head as he recalled everything Marinette had done for him.

When he’d first found out and reached the Dupain-Cheng bakery after the final fight, she comforted him.

_ “Shhh, it’s okay, it’ll be okay, my prince,” Marinette had murmured against his ear as he cried against her. “I’m here. I’ll always be here.” _

When he blamed himself for what his father had done, she sternly told him that what happened wasn’t his fault.

_ “You can’t blame yourself for your father’s actions,” she said, pressing a hand to his cheek. “You didn’t know, Adrien. You couldn’t do anything about it.” _

When all he felt like doing was breaking down and sobbing, she helped him get back on his feet.

_ “You can’t mope around forever, Adrien,” Marinette told him. “Get up. Let’s do something fun. Why don’t we go help out in the bakery?” _

He couldn’t help but want to smile, laugh, and cry all at the same time. At his lowest moments, she’d been there. She stood by him through everything he had to go through. Of course she was also his superhero partner, the one he’d risk his life for over and over again. Marinette was his rock, the yin to his yang, the love of his life. He didn’t know where he’d be without her. He didn’t  _ want _ to know where he’d be without her.

“I love you, princess,” he whispered, pressing a kiss on top of her head. “Thank you. For everything.”

He clung on tightly to her, and, tears shining in her eyes, Marinette lifted her lips and pressed them tightly against his, her way of letting him know she felt the exact same way.

**Author's Note:**

> "My prince" is one of my favorite nicknames from the show. It's a shame it's not used more often. I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
